


Spectrum

by artisticpear



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: Robbie comes out
Kudos: 35





	Spectrum

Robbie sat in Sikowitz's room during their morning drama class. Rex was, of course, right by his side. Cat and Andre noticed him from the other side of the classroom.

"Hey, Andre, don't you think Robbie is acting funny?" Cat asked. Andre looked over to the curly headed boy. He was shaking his head and not really paying attention to whatever the hippie teacher was talking about (probably another coconut vision). 

"Yeah." Andre replied quietly. "Seems more on edge than normal." The brunette bit his lip and nervously played with the buttons on his flannel. He was scared Rex was gonna end up saying something out of line due to his family's recent attitude. Everyone would hate him, Everyone was staring. He looked around and Andre averted his gaze. "Yeah something is definitely off."

"And that's how I lost a fish to a group of angry priests." Sikowitz ended his spiel. The bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. “Don't forget to finish reading your copy of Antigone Now!” Robbie sat there until cat came over and playfully punched him in the arm. 

"Robbie! Everything okay?" Cat asked.

"What? O-oh yeah! I'm fine." He stammered. 

"Well.. are you gonna get up so you can go to your next class?" She looked at him.

"Oh uh.. yeah, give me a sec," he got up hurriedly grabbing his stuff and grabbing Rex, walking with cat to another class. Right before she went into her class he grabbed her arm. "Uh cat?"

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"Could you get everyone to meet us in the ping pong room after school?" He said quietly. 

"Oh sure! What for?" 

"I just gotta tell you guys something." Cat nodded and smiled at the curly headed boy. And with that, he was gone. Cat went in to class.

The day went by very very slow. Especially for Robbie. He didn't go to lunch either, he decided to stay in the black box theatre. He didn't feel he could eat anything and keep it in his stomach with all of the anxiety he was getting. Soon the bell rang for school to let out. He took his time getting to the ping pong room. What if he just turned back now? He shook his head and let himself into the room. Everyone was already there.

"Why am I here?" Jade said as he came in, arms crossed. Beck put a hand on her leg. 

"Babe, we've talked about this." She huffed and leaned onto him. 

"Um.." Robbie sat Rex down outside and closed the door.

"Oh man.. this must really be important.." Andre noted. “You and rex are practically inseparable.

Robbie sat on the floor and looked down. "I uh... I wanted you guys to come here so I could talk to you about something.." he paused, picking at the buttons on his button down shirt. "Just... This is a really important thing for me and I... Well I trust you, if that makes sense." 

The room was quiet. Beck, Andre, Jade and Cat all had their eyes on him.

"So I recently found something out about myself, I'm hoping it won't change anything between us.."

"We're listening." Beck gave him a reassuring nod.

"I mean if it does i guess i understand.. Well i really won’t but i’d respect your decision." He paused realizing he was making it awkward. He picked at the skin on his hands. “So uh, i'm gonna use beck an jade as example-”

“Why?”

“Just let him finish, Jade.” Cat said. 

“..well, you know how they love each other right?” The group nodded. “Well uh.. I'm something like that, but with guys..” He bit his lip. "And you don't have to worry about it getting weird I just-" He was cut off by a hug from Cat. He paused but hugged her back, tearing up slightly. 

"That's perfectly fine, Robbie!” Cat said. “We’ll support you no matter what. Right guys?” She turned to the three behind them. 

“Of course, that doesn't make you any less of a friend, dude.” Andre said.

“I don't care what you are.” Jade said bluntly. “Just as long as you don't become a homewrecker.” Beck nodded and smiled. 

“Yeah, bud, we support you.” Robbie lifted his head up off of Cat’s shoulder. 

“Thank you guys.” Robbie smile. That wasn’t as much stress as he thought it’d be.


End file.
